


Bend me over, shake me up

by cosmicdusts



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Hair-pulling, M/M, PWP, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, a lot of moaning lol, bartender!AU, orgasm denial (like once), questionably exhibitionism, toilet sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicdusts/pseuds/cosmicdusts
Summary: Everyone has eyes for the two bartenders at the club, but they only have eyes for each other.





	Bend me over, shake me up

“One cosmopolitan coming right up”, Baekhyun winked suggestively at the girl in front of him before turning away to prepare the drink. He didn’t miss the way she traced his every move, eyes dark and lustful as his top rode up exposing a strip of milky flesh when Baekhyun tiptoed slightly to reach the vodka on the top shelf. He had only been a day on the job but he was already used to the hooded gazes and scribbled phone numbers sent his way. 

“Want some help?” A deep voice sounded next to him, its owner easily plucking the glass bottle from its high position and slipping it into Baekhyun’s hands. “I’m Chanyeol, by the way.” The tall boy whispered in a husky voice.

Baekhyun smiled flirtatiously, looking up through his eyelashes at the taller man. “I know”, He whispered back. “Thank you, _Chanyeol_. I’m Baekhyun.” 

Vodka bottle grasped firmly in hand, he proceeded to quickly tip all the ingredients into a shaker before closing it firmly with a pop. Turning to now meet Chanyeol’s gaze which was still focused on him, Baekhyun slid his hands slowly over the mixer making sure to lick his lips even slower at the same time. He then began to shake it up and down, letting his head nod slightly with the motion. 

Chanyeol gulped and Baekhyun followed the bob of his Adam’s apple along with the drop of sweat trickling down his neck, making it glisten under the pulsing lights of the club. Looking back into the taller’s fiery eyes to make sure he was watching, Baekhyun set the shaker down again, and made a show of struggling to open it, grunting loudly as he finally overcame the friction and popped it open. 

Baekhyun smirked, fully aware of the effect he had on the taller. Turning back to the waiting girl, he poured the drink into a glass and slid it towards her, allowing her hands to brush over his in a lingering touch. Knowing that Chanyeol’s attention was very much still on him, he leaned into her and hummed a “here you go cutie” and watched as the girl shot him a hungry stare. 

Everything was under his control; Baekhyun was playing the entire club like puppets. So maybe that’s why he was caught off guard when he felt a warm body press up against his back. He choked on his words, hyperaware of the large fingers splayed around his hipbones, pressing into them and causing Baekhyun to bite back a moan. 

“His shift is over.” The same deep voice snapped from behind him. Baekhyun turned around to find Chanyeol’s icy stare baring into the girl who now scoffed and stomped away with her drink. 

Chanyeol pressed even closer if that was possible, and tipped his head down slightly so that his breath grazed against the back of Baekhyun’s ear, sending shivers down Baekhyun’s spine. “And you”, he murmured, “no flirting with customers while on the job.”

Baekhyun smirked. So that’s how it was. He wriggled around in Chanyeol’s grip so that he was now facing the taller man albeit still caged in between his arms and the counter. Baekhyun threw on his most innocent smile although the way his palms slid up Chanyeol’s chest said anything but innocent.

“Hmm. What about the workers?”

 

 

 

 

 

One thing had lead to another and they’d quickly ended up in a cubicle of the staff toilets in the club, limbs tangled together and clothes being slipped off in frenzy. Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol down on the closed toilet lid and swung his legs around to straddle him. 

They crashed their lips together for the umpteenth time since they’d stumbled into the toilet, tongues swirling together with a heated passion. Baekhyun pulled away gasping for breath, a thread of saliva still connecting his lips to Chanyeol’s equally wet ones. He slipped his hand underneath Chanyeol’s black dress shirt, gripping its sides and trying to yank the thin material away.

“Ugh, off. Off.” he instructed in pants but Chanyeol got the message loud and clear as he lifted up his arms, letting Baekhyun practically rip the fabric away from his skin. 

Baekhyun let his eyes feast on the perfectly defined abs of the man in front of him before immediately slipping down to kneel on the floor, leaning forward to tongue the now exposed torso. Chanyeol tipped his head back against the cold tiles of the bathroom, groaning as Baekhyun left open-mouthed kisses lower and lower down his abdomen before finally arriving at the zipper of his jeans. Baekhyun palmed the obvious bulge through the denim, relishing in the guttural groan it teased out of Chanyeol’s mouth. 

“Fuck, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol rasped.

Baekhyun’s eyes glinted with a fire he didn’t know could be lit. “Say my name again”, he said, while slipping the jeans down past Chanyeol’s knees and letting them fall uselessly to the ground.

“Baekhyun.” The taller man hissed, eyes boring into Baekhyun’s own as Baekhyun leaned forward to let his breath ghost over Chanyeol’s boxer-covered erection. There was a slight damp patch on the fabric where precome had soaked through. Baekhyun licked his lips and tongued this dampness experimentally, smirking as Chanyeol’s breath hitched. 

It wasn’t long before Baekhyun’s nimble fingers had yanked the red boxer briefs off too, allowing Chanyeol’s erection to spring free and rest against the latter’s stomach. Baekhyun’s pupils dilated with need when he saw the size of Chanyeol’s dick.

“Fuck, you’re so pretty in front of me like this Baek.” Chanyeol rasped out. 

“Yeah? I bet I would look even prettier with my lips stretched around your cock.”

And with that, Chanyeol’s vision clouded with a new intensity of lust he’d never experienced before. 

Baekhyun took Chanyeol’s raging boner into his hand, spitting on it and letting his hand spread the saliva evenly over as he pumped up and down at an excruciatingly slow pace. Not long after, he brought his cock to his mouth, letting his breath ghost over it teasingly, before licking a stripe up the side and slipping just the head into his mouth. Chanyeol moaned at the sudden warmth enveloping his member, bucking his hips up in surprise when Baekhyun hummed around his tip, sending vibrations straight to his dick. 

“Fuck, Baekhyun. Stop being a tease.” He moaned out. 

Baekhyun finally, _finally_ , moved his mouth further down his cock, engulfing the entire length to Chanyeol’s surprise. Chanyeol closed his eyes, desperately trying to control his impulse to just hold Baekhyun’s head there and ram into him senselessly. 

Baekhyun pulled away again, releasing Chanyeol’s member from his mouth with a wet pop. “Watch me.” He instructed and waited till Chanyeol opened his eyes and trained them on Baekhyun again. Baekhyun smirked and went back to deep-throating the now very hard penis, bathing in the desperately lustful stare Chanyeol was showering him with. 

He moved his mouth up and down, twisting his head with the motion while his hands rested firmly on Chanyeol’s hips. 

“You’re doing so good, baby. So good.” Chanyeol muttered as he threaded his fingers through Baekhyun’s ash brown locks. Baekhyun’s eyes had begun to water as he kept his gag-reflex on a leash and for some reason Chanyeol thought the small boy looked even prettier with the slight glisten in his eyes as he choked down on Chanyeol’s cock like it was his food and water.  
The softly threaded fingers in Baekhyun’s hair now tightened and Chanyeol yanked him off his cock, and pulled his head up to meet Chanyeol’s own level. 

Baekhyun moaned with his head slightly rolled back from the pressure on his hair. Chanyeol made quick work of stripping Baekhyun down completely before turning him around and slamming his front against the cubicle door, fingers still clenched tightly in Baekhyun’s locks. 

He used his free hand to knead Baekhyun’s soft ass-cheeks before bringing them away to come back with a loud slap. Baekhyun moaned even louder and pressed his butt against Chanyeol’s throbbing cock, whimpering like a bitch in heat. 

Chanyeol smirked, slipping his thick digits in-between them to circle around Baekhyun’s hole, listening as Baekhyun’s breath hitched and he let out a quiet gasp.

Chanyeol leaned into Baekhyun’s neck, peppering it with small kisses and bites that were already starting to bruise a burning red. He pulled away and yanked Baekhyun’s head back. “Suck.” He ordered, bringing three of his fingers to Baekhyun’s lips. Baekhyun immediately slipped them into his hot mouth, mewling as he swirled his tongue around them, not once breaking eye contact with Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pulled his fingers away leaving Baekhyun’s open mouth dribbling with saliva. He wasted no time in jamming one of his now slick digits into Baekhyun’s gaping arsehole, his smile dripping with sadism as Baekhyun let out a needy scream. One finger quickly became two, which became three, while all the while Baekhyun rutted back and forth, shamelessly fucking himself into oblivion on Chanyeol’s hand. 

Chanyeol slipped his fingers out again and watched as Baekhyun brought one of his free hands to palm at his neglected cock but at once caught Baekhyun’s wrist and used it to spin him around, pinning this wrist above Baekhyun’s head with a bruising strength. 

“Come untouched for me baby.” Chanyeol growled. 

Baekhyun lifted up his legs and wrapped them around Chanyeol’s torso, bringing Chanyeol to press impossibly closer to him as he finally aligned his cock against Baekhyun’s entrance. 

“Just fuck me already, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun hissed. 

Chanyeol chuckled. “Beg for it.”

Baekhyun whined, staring into Chanyeol’s eyes with an unmasked hunger. “Please, please, _please_ Chanyeol. I _need_ your cock. I need you to fuck me until I cant think anym-“ He was cut off in a loud gasp, eyes widening as Chanyeol slipped his dick’s entire length into him. 

Chanyeol groaned at the tightness enveloping him. “Fuck, you’re tight Baekhyun.”

“And its all for you Channie”, Baekhyun purred, smiling. His expression then shifted as his coy eyes became hooded with something much darker. “Now, wreck me.”

Those words sparked something just as dark in Chanyeol as he started pounding in and out of Baekhyun with an unbelievable speed, ignoring the sound of the door Baekhyun was pressed against rattling back and forth in loud bangs. Baekhyun moaned like a whore uncontrollably. “Right there, _fuck yes._ ”

Chanyeol angled himself to keep drilling into that same spot that made Baekhyun’s eyes brim with tears and his words cut off in chocked sobs. Baekhyun was so close, _looked_ so close as he came completely undone under Chanyeol’s every ministration. Just as Baekhyun looked like he was about to pass into utter bliss, Chanyeol pulled out, smirking at the disbelief in Baekhyun’s eyes. 

“Are you fucking kidding Cha-“ his words were cut off by the squeak of the main toilet door opening. Baekhyun looked horrified at the sound of footsteps passing outside their cubicle and into the next one.

Chanyeol just smirked however and pulled away to sit on the toilet seat, opening his legs wide and motioning for Baekhyun to straddle him. “Ride me, baby” he mouthed, watching Baekhyun take tentative steps towards him clearly worried about the person in the adjacent cubicle.

Baekhyun chose lust over logic though and allowed himself to be pliable under Chanyeol’s every order, quickly straddling his cock and starting to bounce up and down as quietly as he could. Chanyeol immediately attacked his neck, biting slightly below his ear and causing Baekhyun to throw his head back in a stifled moan. He kept bouncing up and down at the fastest pace he could without making the slapping of skin against skin too loud and obvious. With Baekhyun now in control, he made sure that every thrust hit his prostate, leaving his head dizzy with want and tears prick at the corner of his eyes. 

There was a loud flush from next to them and Baekhyun used this noise to let out a wanton moan that he’d been repressing. He bit his tongue as he realised he had been slightly too loud and the footsteps stilled outside their cubicle door. “Hello?” a new voice called.

Baekhyun’s ears widened in fear of being caught, while Chanyeol just kept smirking and guiding Baekhyun’s hips to continue bouncing up and down. 

“Reply.” Chanyeol whispered. 

Baekhyun frantically shook his head to which Chanyeol just stopped thrusting and held Baekhyun’s hips firmly down, stopping the movement and making Baekhyun squirm at the loss of much needed friction.

“Reply.” Chanyeol whispered again.

“Uh- uh, hi.” Baekhyun called back to the stranger in a very shaky voice as Chanyeol lifted him up and started pounding into him at a merciless pace. Baekhyun clung on to Chanyeol, nails scraping his back and head nuzzling the taller’s neck to try and stifle his moans as Chanyeol kept hitting the right place over and over. 

“Hi, are you okay in there? You sound breathless, do you need a doctor?” 

There was a long silence as Baekhyun tried to process the words while being fucked into oblivion “What? What, no. I’m – I’m uh, con-constipated, that’s all” he replied in a quiet murmur, cheeks flaring a bright red at his excuse while Chanyeol tilted his head in amusement.

“Oh.” The voice called back awkwardly. Baekhyun wanted to flush himself down the toilet at that moment. “I’ll uh - just be off, then…” 

“Yea-ah” Baekhyun called back in a very unstable voice. 

As he heard the door squeak open again, he let out a loud needy cry that he’d been biting back for far too long and he’s sure the stranger heard it but at this point he was too gone to care. Chanyeol stopped holding back too, not that he ever was very much, and he started thrusting up into Baekhyun with new fervour, letting the dirty sound of skin slapping against skin echo in the empty bathroom. 

Baekhyun sank down to meet every thrust, eager to feel every inch and vein on Chanyeol’s cock. It wasn’t long after that both of them were reduced to even more of moaning messes. Chanyeol started pounding into him with a long lost rhythm, movements frantically shallow and fast, a sign that he was close. He finally came with a guttural groan, stilling as he filled up Baekhyun, causing Baekhyun to clench down on him impossibly tighter. Baekhyun who had been on the edge for a very long time now, finally lost it to the feeling of the warm liquid inside of him and also came with a loud cry, spurting thick beads of cum onto Chanyeol’s abs. They both slowly rode out their orgasm, heads resting against each other as they finally came to a tiring finish. Baekhyun slipped off Chanyeol who quickly cleaned them both up before they both started dressing again. Baekhyun turned back to briefly meet Chanyeol’s eyes which were staring at him softly with an amused glint. 

“Constipation, huh?” Chanyeol chuckled.

The deep red colour crept onto Baekhyun’s face again. “Shut up.”

“Awhh” Chanyeol cooed, fully dressed and leaning against the wall, watching Baekhyun slip his jeans on. “From the way you were moaning like slut and begging me to ‘wreck you’, I would have never guessed you could be this cute too, Baekhyunnie.”

The scarlet colour dusting his cheeks became a deep maroon one as Baekhyun sputtered and turned away from the soft gaze of the taller man. 

“Here.” The deep voice whispered from behind him as Chanyeol brought Baekhyun his jacket and helped him slip his arms into the sleeves. Baekhyun forgot to breathe as he watched the man button him up, nose scrunched in concentration – but why did his heart miss a beat too?

The pair of them awkwardly stumbled out of the bathroom, trying to ignore the occasional eyes that lingered on their messy hair and necks littered with purple splotches. 

Chanyeol knew he’d see the taller man again tomorrow night, they bartended together after all. That’s why this was probably unnecessary, but for whatever reason, Chanyeol found himself scribbling his number onto a piece of paper anyway. “Uh – here. If you want it…” he muttered shyly. 

Baekhyun smiled up at the taller man who refused to meet his gaze. This Chanyeol was kind of cute, he thought. Nothing like the Chanyeol in the bathroom five minutes ago but Baekhyun found that he liked both. “Thanks.” He whispered back, taking the small piece of paper from the man’s hand. “See you tomorrow, Chanyeol”, he said before stepping away from the taller man and sporting a huge dumb smile where the other couldn’t see. 

Baekhyun had only been a day on the job but he was used to the scribbled numbers sent his way. He let them accumulate in his pocket before tipping them all in the bin at the back of the club. But this number – this number, he think he’s going to keep. 

 

-THE END-

**Author's Note:**

> This was 2.8k of pure filth haha I can't even justify this. I wrote this story very in-the-moment and so I forgot to include condoms so this is my disclaimer that safe sex is important. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed this atrocity? I guess? idk, i'm sorry


End file.
